Drabble, that needed to be done!
by In the Pages
Summary: Some cute, Some Sexy Some wincest drabble. Not related to eachother. easy reads when you have a craving. Reviews are like oxygen, it nice hen you can get some. Review give me some idea you want to see done.
1. Sam's a biter

Sam always liked to bite. Even he was a baby; his favorite was Dean's finger. Exceptional Dean's fingers. It hurt even before he grew teeth. Sammy bites the hand that feeds him. As he was growing up, when he began picking fights with Dean, he bite. As soon Dean began gain dominance, Sam shank in his choppers. It took a whole lot of beating to stop that intendance.

Jessica liked being bitten. When Sam nibbled at her collarbone, her back arched and breathing stop.

But Dean hates it, more a biter then the biteee. He likes the upper hand, and when Sam digs into him, he loses that. Yet Sam can't help taken a yip here and there. Like now for example. Dean is yell into his lap

"OI watch the teeth!!"


	2. The discovery of a certain website

Dean eye bugged out as he looked at laptop screens," Sammy SAM!!! You got to come see this!!"

Sam walk over and looked over his brother shoulder, his face dropped." Dude, I sooo don't what to see that. And don't look at those kinda sites on my computer!"

" Relax man, I didn't mean to, I was trying to research-"

" I can see that. So what were you trying to search for?"

" I digging around on this hunch, so I typed in _Asian legends-"_

" And you got BUSTY ASIAN BEATIES?"

" yea… Sweet huh?"

" Their not even that hot."

" AWW Samantha is jealous. All upset that they are hotter then you."

" Pst, they only wish" Sam turned and walk away going back to his business.

Dean click and a video started to play, moans came out speaker. The Winchester cocked his head and smirked, " Awesome!"


	3. Now that Sam is taller

"Dude, you promised."

" I don't care it is so not going to happen!!"

" But Dean, you promised! A mans nothing but his word."

" Oh come on I was 17, I didn't mean it. I said it just to shut you up."

" Dean … come on I swears not that bad. I'll give you pie?"

" No Sam!"

"… How are you going to stop?"

" Sam… no SAM… AHH"

" What the hell was that Sam?"

"That? Your prostate."

"Huh… I want my pie"

" I'll get you, your pie…whore"

" Hey, I preferred to be call a working woman."


	4. DEATH, by Wincest!

"Sam, I realized I die. A lot!"

" Yea, you do."

" Huh."

" You know, you die daily."

" COME ON, _I DO NOT_."

" No, hear me out Dean. You die daily cause during a climax, your heart stops, and you stop breathing."

" Dude, again with the weird ass facts. ~~ Wait a minute… YOU, MURDERER!"

" Hey, you kill me to."


	5. Ruby and Cas's bitch fight

This was inspired by a fanart. Can be seen at at this address

http://littledarlingeve./art/SPN-Doodles-124698419

" Ruby, you are a whore."

" Excuse _me,_ angel man."

" You are a whore, an old fashioned wrench. Intiesing Sam Winchester, with the temptation of flesh and your toxic blood!"

" At least I can get my man. You're wound up cause you can't get your rocks off."

" What do you mean by that?"

" Get ting your rocks off-"

" I understand your reference of sexual gratification. It is the " Get my man" term that I'm questioning about."

" You think I haven't noticed you watching Dean."

" That is my order."

" And you don't mind doing it at all. Maybe I should slip on a little blond waitress, so you can watch him do a demon."

"Bitch, I will SMITE YOU!!"


	6. Dean and Sam read slash fics

After "Monster at the end of the book."

Dean and Sam are looking over a Slashfic site.

"Hahawa, right? Like I would _ever_ let you do that."

" Like I would want to, that's just gross!"

"Come on, Dean. I have see you pie with Zombie guts all over your face."

" Hey, that was damn good pie."

" Whatever. ~~ Hey, but we did do that. ~~ And that!?"

" Does this seem like daivgau to you?"

" Yea, just a bit. I'll see who the author is…. TheNEWnewtestament."

"Chuck!"

"That ass, this stuff is personal!"

"Archangel or no Archangel, I'm going to kick his ass!!"


	7. note to an anon reviewer feelfreetoskip

To reviewer Camille

I never thought of it like that thanks.

Also what does TOS, mean?

And to everyone else got any ideas?


	8. Family name sake

Spoilers to "in the beginning of time."

" So, Dean, let me get this straight? Dad almost brought a Van?"  
" I know, man it gave me the he-bee-gyves."

" And Mom was a hunter."

" Yea, she was almost able to kick _my_ ass."

"That's not that hard."

"Bitch."

"Mama whipped"

"...."

" So I was named after our grandpa?"

" Yea, and he was more of a dick then Dad"

"Whoa..."

"Yup."

" So what was Grandma's name?"

"...."

"...Dean..?"

"Deana- her name was, Deana."

" Your named after a woman?"

"Hey, that's our blood you're talking about."

"But come on it's funny."

" You laugh and I beat your ass!"

"Aww you don't mean it. You're just 'PMS'ing."

" SHUT UP SAM"


	9. Jess's smufs

During the frist ep.

Sam and Dean are driving in the Impala.

" So what do you think of Jess."

" She's blond... you do me proud, Sammy."

" so any woman in your life."

" Always, but tell me about Jess."

"What do you want to know?"

"Are they real."

"Dean! Really?"

" hey a brother's got to know."

"... well no they are not."

" WHAT THE FUCK!! Really, dude? You snagged a girl with a boob job.. hot! Do they feel lumpy?"

" Dean, shut up."

" aww come on, where's the harm."

"...."

" Ahh the smurfs do good work.


	10. Sammy can't sleep

Sam is lieing in bed, unable to sleep. And throws a pillow at deans face.

" Hey do you want to play a game."

" If you get all jigsaw on me I will be forced to nuggy you."

" Please I cant sleep."

" Fine Sammy what do you have in mind"

" Are you nervous."

" Sam we have played that as much as we can. We know where that we go."

" So??"

" I just emptied myself with you an hour ago. I'm not superman."

" … truth or dare."

"same problem."

" Have you ever,"

" I know everything about you."

" No you don't"

" Do have to prove myself, and get you all embarrassed."

" I spy?"

" Go to bed Sam."


	11. Becky's writing

Minor spoilers for season 5.

"That Becky girl had the hots for you Sammy boy."

" Yea and"

" You should tap that."

"Dude."

" Come on get a little groupie action, it will do you a world of good."

"... jerk."

" bitch."

" Your just jealous that I have more fans then you."

"College boy is bad with math. That was one girl."

" But she the biggest fan, that why chuck chose her."

" We are sooo going settle this. What did she say her penname was."

" Uhhh, samlicker."

" Kinky, ah here it is... holy crap."

" 'then I don't want to be right...' HUH."

" I guess she likes us both ...equally."

"Dean this is horrible."

" Well duh, I would never let you near little dean."

" I mean the writing, it's so forced. Unnatural."

" Really Sam that's what you find unnatural about this."


	12. brotherly hate

Sam is the back of the Impala trying to sleep.

"Sam.. sammy _..Sam.._SAmmm_yy …. _SAMM. SA-m_myyy. _ Sammy Winchester. WINchester

.. _WIN_CHESTER. Win-CHEST-_er."_

" WHAT DEAN!!!."

" I love you."

" I hate you so much."


	13. Crazy College Fun

Dean wakes up screaming, clutching the sheets.

"AHHHHH"

"DEAN, what, what's wrong!!"

"*pants* Bad- dream.. Midget clowns, scary ass shit."

"…Really,Dean?"

" Hey that's creepy shit. Sam, how would you know?"

"…"

" NO!"

" College is a crazy thing, stuff goes down."

' But you HATE clowns?"

" They were trying to help me get over it…"

"And..?"

" I didn't realize they were a guy till half way through."


	14. The brainwashing

"Dean...?

' But we are brother."

" Sooo? I need you."

" Sammy, oh god yes!"

"Mmm, Dean"

" * BAM* No Sammy we can't!"

"OWWW!!!"

" Oh Sammy I need you!"

" OK Dean what the fuck? You all over the place. One moment you want me, next you punch me in the eye.!"

" I'm just following the fangirl's order."

" The WHO??"

" I HAVE SAID TO MUCH!!!"


	15. it's the pie talking

Set after Scarecrow in the first

"Hope your apple pie, IS FRESKKING WOTH IT!!"

* * *

Dean eating happy over a streaming apple.

" Sweet playboy bunny, it is worth it!!"

" Dean?"

" Flying monkey man, Sammy you got to try this.!!"

"... Right, now what worth what.?"

" THE PIE.. the case. * gulp* merciful mustang sally, it freaking delicious!!"

" Frist stop talking like a smuffing care-bear. And secondly, serliouisly Dean, you almost got gutted."

" Hey mhv vone vrmore!!"

" Shallow then talk."

" Hey I have done more for less."

" Whore."

" Hey I'm called a working woman."


	16. John's talking

Things John would say if his boys were _together, _and he accepted it.

Dean don't get Sam condoms for his birthday.

Sam stop sucking on that lollipop in front of Dean.

OH GOD, I did not want to see that!! Please do not use my camera to take nude pics of eachother.

DEAN, we are in public!

…put on some pants we got to go.

Dean looks like Sam's the taller one now, huh.

I don't care what the price is we are getting to rooms.

AHHH not in the impala I have to sit in that.

Look I got a new truck…keep the car.


	17. Dean likes to read

Spoilers for S5E3

Sam: ... Dean?

Dean: Yeah

Sam: ... how do you know about Twight?

Dean: *Shifts eyes, looks at floor*

Sam: Dean... Do you got a thing for Edward?

Dean; NO!

Sam: then what? Who's your Twight crush?

Dean: No one!

Sam: _Dean?_

Dean: OK OK its jasper, Freaking Jasper!

Sammy tries to repress laughter... doesn't work.


End file.
